Broken
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Sakura casada con Naruto lo engaña con su mejor amigo Sasuke, nadie sospecha nada, pues ambos prácticamente se odian. Ella debería decidir si quiere recuperar su matrimonio o quedarse con Sasuke, a quien nunca imaginó que llegaría a amar. One-shot


Los invitados ya habían llegado a la lujosa mansión, el motivo era la entrega del reconocimiento al mejor escritor de columna del año a Sai Shimura. Sakura junto con su esposo Naruto Uzumaki fueron a felicitar a Sai, para después hacerse un lugar entre la gente, en espera de que se llevará a cabo la entrega.

Como siempre Naruto se fue a buscar los bocadillos, mientras que Sakura se recargo en una de las paredes sin tratar de esconder lo aburrida que estaba en ningún momento. Su esposo volvió con una plato lleno de bocadillos los cuales le ofreció a ella, pero lo rechazó, Naruto no le dio importancia y se recargó en la misma pared que ella mientras comía.

Estuvo a puntos de sentarse muchas en el suelo, sin embargo no quería que su vestido se ensuciara, había costado demasiado, además de que le interesaba mucho lo que las personas pensaran de ella. En cuanto paso un mesero Naruto le entregó su plato y tomo una copa.

-¡Naruto, no!-se enojo Sakura al sentir como su esposo le tocaba el trasero, además de que pronto le quitó la mano de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué no?, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles allá arriba-

-No tengo ganas-

-Tú nunca tienes ganas- dijo completamente desanimado y dejo la copa en un mueble que estaba junto a él.

Su mirada se posó en la puerta justo en el momento en que un hombre de cabellos negro y tez clara hizo su aparición al evento, los ojos de Sakura brillaron e incluso sonrió por un momento, pero en cuento recordó que su esposo estaba cerca, decidió cambiar la poca alegría de su rostro.

Había mucha gente en el lugar, por lo que lo perdió de vista rápidamente, la desesperación le llegó y comenzó a estirar el cuello. Naruto se dio cuenta de ello -¿Qué buscas?-le preguntó como siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa.

-Eh…me pareció ver a Sasuke-

-¿En serio?-Naruto también comenzó a buscar al moreno, pero ni él ni Sakura pudieron dar con su paradero.

-Dobe-dijo una voz grave a las espaldas de la pareja.

-¡Sasuke!-Naruto le dio un efusivo abrazo, era su mejor amigo y por cuestiones de trabajo de ambos ya casi no se veían.

-Haruno-fue lo único que dijo en un intento de saludar a la peli rosa, además de que sonó bastante frívolo. Naruto sabía que ambos nunca se habían llevado bien e incluso era una batalla perdida el intentar que se trataran como gente civilizada. Sakura solo mostró una sonrisa forzada y volteó hacia otro lado.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué me dejaste sola?-Una pelirroja hizo su aparición.

-Lo siento, Karin, pero quería saludar al dobe y tú te fuiste detrás del mesero de los bocadillos-

Sakura miraba con rabia a la mujer, incluso hasta con repugnancia, la recorría de pies a cabeza "Quién le dijo que eso era vestido" se preguntaba la peli rosa viendo el vestido de lentejuelas verdes que portaba Karin "Y luego esos zapatos…"los zapatos eran de color dorado, "así o más escote", el escote de Karin era en forma de "V" y llegaba un poco abajo del busto. La sangre de Sakura comenzó a hervir más cuando tomó a Sasuke de la mano y se lo llevó lejos, tomó una copa y de un solo trago tomó su contenido.

-Sakura, van a servir ya la comida ¿nos vamos a sentar?-

-Naruto, me duele un poco la cabeza, necesito algo de aire, tu siéntate yo te busco al rato-

-Bien, pero me comeré tu ración si no te apuras-le advirtió sonriéndole Naruto.

-Como digas-roló los ojos y salió hacia el jardín.

El jardín era enorme, justo lo que necesitaba para despejarse. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose lo más que podía de la casa, seguramente no habría nadie afuera de esta en esos momentos, acababan de servir la comida y antes del postre le darían el reconocimiento a Sai. Encontró la alberca, lo cual le sorprendió no tenía idea de que la casa la tuviera, decidió sentarse cerca de ella, la verdad estaba algo cansada por culpa de los tacones que se había puesto y para esos momentos le importo ya poco su vestido, ya en todo caso le pediría a Naruto que el trajera su abrigo y listo nadie vería que se había sentada en el suelo.

Se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies en la alberca, comenzó a moverlos en el agua, mientras observaba cada detalle del lugar, se concentró tanto en eso que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Se hincó a sus espaldas y le besó el cuello.

-No deberías estar aquí, sola-

-¿Y tú no deberías estar con tu pareja?-le reclamó y volteó a verlo, alejándose de él.

-¿Karin?, solo la traje por traer a alguien, uno no se ve bien en estos eventos si viene solo-

Se paró molesta, pero Sasuke era más rápido que ella, y la detuvo tomándola del brazo –No deberías enojarte, ella no significa nada, además tu trajiste a tu esposo-esto último lo dijo un tanto molesto.

-¡Es mi esposo!-

-Pues ella mi pareja…por hoy, así que estamos a mano-Sakura se molestó más, soltándose del agarre, tomó sus zapatos y se fue caminando.

-¡Haruno!-una vez más Sasuke la alcanzó, la rodeo de la espalda y la volteó, pudiéndose mirar ambos directamente a los ojos.

-¡Déjame ir!-

-Inténtalo-le dijo una sonrisa y la besó en los labios. Sakura trato de zafarse poniendo una mano en el pecho del moreno y aplicando fuerza, pero fue inútil, Sasuke la atrajo más hacia ella sin dejar de besarla y ella ya no pudo resistirse más, correspondiendo también el beso, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y luego una de sus manos se posó en la nuca de esta jalando un poco los cabellos.

La estampó contra una de las paredes de plantas y siguieron besándose. Sasuke llevó su mano a la pierna de la peli rosa y la deslizo hasta llegar al cierre del vestido y bajarlo –No-dijo Sakura cortando el beso.

-¿No qué?-

La peli rosa se quedó pensando unos minutos –Olvídalo nada-y volvieron a besarse. Bajó los tirantes el vestido y Sakura ayudó quitándoselo por completo. Se dirigió al cuello de esta, repartiendo besos en él, Sakura por su parte le quitó el sacó y la corbata, justo cuando sintió que Sasuke desabrochaba su sujetador. Abrió la camisa de él y recorrió el pecho de este, llevó las manos a la espalda y acabo por quitársela.

Cargó un poco a Sakura, lo que incitó a que esta rodeara la cintura del moreno con las piernas. Sasuke la recargó más en la pared y volvieron a besarse. Jugaban con sus lenguas, cuando la peli rosa pudo sentir la mano del moreno deslizándose por debajo del sujetador y apretujando su pecho. Sakura lanzó un ligero gemido, cuando el moreno pellizco con un poco de fuerza uno de los pezones. Bajó de nuevo sus pies al suelo y aprovecho para quitarse lo único que le quedaba en la parte de arriba, así como Sasuke se quitó el cinturón junto con los pantalones.

Se dirigió ahora la clavícula de ella y beso toda la extensión de esta, fue bajando lentamente, mientras Sakura jugaba con los cabellos de él, Sasuke llegó a uno de sus pechos y pudo sentir la lengua de él recorriendo la areola y con su mano derecha masajeaba el otro. Los gemidos a comparación del anterior fueron un poco más fuertes, repitió lo mismo con el segundo y al terminar volvió a los labios de Sakura, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podía sentir como estaba abultada la entrepierna del moreno, cuando descendía por el vientre de esta hasta llegar al sexo de ello, introdujo dos dedos en este y Sakura hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un sonoro gemido.

Sasuke estaban consciente de que, de no haber música en el comedor, todo mundo hubiera sido testigo de ese ruido. Rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su amante; se mordía los labios en un intento de no dejar escapar sonidos de su boca mientras Sasuke movía dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. De pronto vio al moreno directamente y notó que este se reía un poco, estaba disfrutando de cómo ella sufría por contenerse.

Seguía jugando con los dedos, hasta que Sakura le encajo las uñas en la espalda y notó que sus piernas ya no la iban a sostener mucho tiempo, fue en ese momento cuando le quitó a ambos la ropa interior que les quedaba. La cargó de nuevo como lo había hecho entes y la penetró. Sakura se aferro a él tanto como puso, además de que en cada embestida, podía sentir como las ramas de las plantas arañaban su espalda.

El cabello de ambos, estaba completamente pegado a sus frentes, la espalda del moreno ya había sufrido estragos con las uñas de Sakura, mientras que la de ella, tenía varios rasguños por las plantas, Sasuke notó esto último y decidió salir de ella para recostarla en el suelo. Tomo un poco de aire, pero en casi nada Sasuke se posicionó sobre ella para poderla penetrar nuevamente.

Con dificultad podía ver el color verde de los iris de Sakura, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y por momentos se cerraban por completo, podía notar como ya casi no tenía fuerzas para gemir. Los gemidos de él eran graves y más tardados que los de ella. Ya estaba a punto de correrse dentro de ella, pero se contuvo, lo haría hasta que ella llegara al orgasmo. Volvió a mirar los ojos de ella, se veían completamente blancos, Sasuke la embistió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, fue cuando Sakura arqueo la espalda y gimió varias veces, durante estos momentos Sasuke volvió a los senos de ella, los lamió y mordió delicadamente varias veces, produciendo gemidos más sonoros.

Se corrió dentro de ella y se recostó en su hombro. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas; salió de ella y luego le besó. Sakura intensificó el beso atrayéndolo a él.

-Debemos irnos-le dijo Sasuke sin quitarse de encima de ella. Sakura tan solo asintió pero no se movió. El se levantó y luego le dio la mano a ella para ayudar, cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo, la besó delicadamente en el cuello mientras su mano descendía por la espalda de ella, hasta llegar a los glúteos los cuales apretujó. Sakura lanzó un grito ahogado y se separo de él con una sonrisa, después ambos recolectaron su ropa y se vistieron.

Sakura fue la primera en volver a la mansión, al parecer ya había acabado la ceremonia, sacó su celular y notó dos llamadas perdidas de Naruto, iba a marcarle pero entonces lo divisó a lo lejos hablando con Sai. Caminó hacia ellos pero antes de llegar tomo su abrigo y se lo colocó encima. Al poco rato pasó Sasuke con Karin, salió del salón sin quitarle de encima la vista a la peli rosa.

Llegaron a su casa, Sakura huyo directamente a darse un baño, había sudado bastante, el solo pensar eso hizo que sonriera por unos momentos. Cuando salió Naruto ya estaba acostado en la cama viendo la televisión.

-¿Y esos rasguños?-le preguntó su esposo cuando esta se ponía el camisón. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo.

-Eh…me caí en el jardín y me arañe, eso es todo-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y Naruto ya no dijo nada por lo que pudo tranquilizarse.

Llegó al periódico, tarde como siempre, por suerte Shikamaru, uno de sus amigos, pasaba su tarjeta de entrada y salida por él, además de que su jefe, Kakashi Hatake, llegaba mucho más tarde que él, razón por la que aún conservaba su empleo.

Abrió su ordenador y comenzó a buscar noticias que le sirvieran para escribir algún artículo, pero al parecer esa semana sería aburrida. Sin éxito alguno, abrió su correo, tenía dos sin leer y al parecer no eran de publicidad, tal vez era una noticia buena o algo así. El correo llevaba adjuntos 11 archivos, fotos al parecer y provenía de una tal Karin.

-¿Karin?-se preguntó a él mismo –me suena-dirigió su mirada al texto del correo y entonces lo recordó.

"_¿Recuerdas ayer que nos dejaron plantados comiendo bocadillos?. Ve las fotos y sabrás porqué"_

Volteó hacia atrás para asegurarse que no estuviera Shikamaru husmeando, al verse solo en su cubículo las abrió todas de una vez. Cuando la última ventana estuvo abierta, se rió como idiota al ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, estaba de perfil, fue subiendo lentamente sus ojos, recorriendo los glúteos, los pechos, de los cuales se veía mucho y por último la cara, fue entonces cuando su cara de pervertido se transformo en horror. Era Sakura, su esposa, con su mejor amigo Sasuke; las fotos eran bastante explicitas, Sakura siendo penetrada por el moreno, la cara de esta gimiendo, técnicamente Naruto vio como su esposa lo engañaba.

-¿Naruto viendo porno en el trabajo?-Era la voz de su jefe, sin embargo, aunque quisiera decirle algo no podía seguía en shock con las imágenes.

-Naruto, ver porno en el trabajo es problemático-ese era Shikamaru –espera-se acercó a la pantalla -¿esa es tu esposa? , y ese es…-

Se levantó de su lugar antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de su mejor amigo, bajo las escaleras corriendo y salió del edificio. Necesitaba tomar aire. Sentía como se celular vibraba pero no le hacía mucho caso. Comenzó a caminar sin importarle a donde iba, de hecho no estaba seguro de que quisiera ir a algún lugar.

Pasados varios minutos alguien tocó su hombro, se trataba de Shikamaru quien al ver su reacción fue tras de él, el problema es que era bastante lento, solo volteó a Naruto y lo abrazo, hasta que este pudo calmarse. Entraron a una cafetería y Shikamaru pidió por ambos a pesar de que el rubio no tomo nada.

-Eso fue duro-dijo su amigo sin saber que decir, el no era bueno para esas cosas, pero conocía a Naruto desde hace muchos años y lo estimaba, así que estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo. No obstante Naruto no contesto nada -¿Sabes cuando fueron?-

-Ayer-se escuchó apenas el rubio. Su voz se notaba triste y quebrada.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí-recorría con su dedo el borde la de la taza de café sin quitarle la vista de encima –fue ayer en la premiación de Sai.

-¿Seguro?, pueden ser antiguas-

-No, el vestido-Naruto tragó saliva evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos –que estaba en el suelo, es de Sakura, se lo compre el fin de semana.

-Lo siento-

Guardó silencio al no saber más que decir, pero de pronto Naruto comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, como si estuviera nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó.

-Sabes, Sasuke y Sakura se odian, o se odiaban-

-Tal vez la estaban violándola-dijo para darle esperanza a su amigo, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no era tan buena su afirmación.

-¿Violándola?-se rió-que no viste como disfrutaba- ahora entiendo porqué ya no se acuesta conmigo-

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella-

Volvieron al trabajo sin decir palabra alguna, Shikamaru podía notar lo mal que se veía Naruto, totalmente decaído. Entraron al establecimiento cuando de pronto Shikamaru ya no sintió a su amigo junto a él, volteó hacia atrás y lo encontró con la mirada posada en el suelo -¿Naruto?-

-Necesito hacer una llamada-dijo desganado y se dirigió a uno teléfonos públicos que había en el edificio.

-¿Y tú celular?-

-Se le acabo la batería, sube yo en un rato te alcanzo-

Decidió subir por el elevador, pero en vez de ir al sexto, donde era su cubículo se bajo en el primero y por el barandal vigiló a Naruto, por si se le ocurría salirse de nuevo. Kakashi había sido condescendiente con la salida de Naruto, pero advirtió a Shikamaru que si no volvía tendría un descuento en su sueldo.

-Haruno-Era la voz de Sasuke. Sakura iba a tomar su almuerzo cuando el moreno le había hablado, para por lo visto no permitírselo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le dijo molesta, además de que impaciente.

-Haruno, debemos trabajar en ese caso ¿recuerdas?-Sasuke por su parte se mostraba un tanto molesto, como si fuera obligado a estar ahí.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, perfectamente, pero ¿puede ser en otra hora?-

-Lo siento pero no, además lo acordamos así ayer-

Sasuke y Sakura eran abogados, trabajan en el mismo buffet y desde la universidad habían estado juntos, solo que desde ese entonces su eterna rivalidad había sido conocida. En la universidad era por las notas, Sasuke siempre fue más sobresaliente que ella, pero ahora en el trabajo era por quien ganaba los mejores casos, incluso habían estado ya más de seis veces enfrentándose en la corté. Sakura solo había podido ganarle dos veces cuando menos. Así que prácticamente nadie del buffet ni sus amigos podían pensar siquiera en que ellos dos fueran amantes, sobre todo cuando el esposo de la peli rosa era el mejor amigo de él.

-Akane me quedaré con el Sr. Uchiha durante el almuerzo, pero tú puedes salir, solo deja conectado el teléfono para que las llamadas entren directo a mi oficina-

-De acuerdo señorita- le dijo su asistente y Sakura se cercioró de que hiciera lo que le mandé. La razón por la que lo pedía aquello era para que si pasaban dentro de la cocina más tiempo que el del almuerzo, su asistente no entrara o tocará a la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

Su asistente se fue junto con toda la gente del edificio quedándose completamente solos. Sakura volvió a su oficina y Sasuke entró detrás de ella cerrando la puerta con seguro, después dejó el folder con los papeles en el sillón y por último fue a donde estaban las bocinas con el reproductor de Sakura para encenderlo a un volumen bastante alto, tan solo oía música clásica, algo que no sería raro para los trabajadores pues el jefe de ambos se los había pedido para no tener que oír sus innumerables discusiones.

Sakura rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y se acercó al rostro de él para besarlo. Sasuke le correspondió tomándola de la cintura. Exploraron sus bocas con la lengua, además de que Sasuke de vez en cuando jalaba un poco el labio inferior de la peli rosa. Se estuvieron besando durante varios minutos, cuando el moreno lo sintió así, se separó de Sakura y miró el reloj.

-Nos quedan solo 10 minutos, señorita- le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad, ella tan solo se rió en respuesta y lo siguiente que sintió, fue cuando Sasuke la cargó al estilo princesa y la sentó sobre su escritorio, aventando las pocas cosas que había encima de él al suelo, su laptop fue la única que puso con delicadeza en su silla.

Miró de nuevo el reloj y después le quitó con rapidez la blusa y el sujetador, en poco tiempo la dejo completamente desnuda -¿Cuánto nos queda?-

-Seis minutos-Se apresuró a deshacerse de la camisa de Sasuke. El moreno se fue directo a su cuello y lo beso, mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba uno de los pechos de ella. Cuando la boca de él dejo el cuello se dirigió a los senos, los lamió y succionó hasta que los pezones quedaran completamente endurecidos, ella lanzó un leve gemido y se recostó en su escritorio. Sasuke fue besando todo el abdomen de Sakura hasta llegar a su parte íntima.

Abrió un poco las piernas de la peli rosa y acercó un poco la caderas de ella hacia él, se hinco u fue cuando comenzó a besarla en esa parte. Sakura hizo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de reprimir el gemido; enterró las manos en el cabello de Sasuke mientras este la acariciaba con la lengua, al principio lo hacía de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, los gemidos de ella eran completamente ahogados

Su espalda de arqueo ligeramente cuando introdujo su dedo índice dentro de ella, simulo penetraciones con él y luego lo suplanto de nuevo con la lengua. Sakura jaló con fuerzas los cabellos negros mientras se retorcía y sus gemidos subían de volumen.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sakura se enderezo un poco, recargando las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio –Sasu….-acababa de sentir la lengua de este adentrarse en ella –tengo…-el teléfono volvió a sonar, tomó aire -¡Sasuke detente!-aunque no quería que se detuviera.

-Déjalo sonar-dijo el moreno sin levantar la cabeza, y la cercanía con ella hizo que sintiera un poco de cosquillas.

-Puede ser mi jefe-tomó el teléfono que ya iba por la quinta vez que sonaba –Sakura Haruno-dijo al tomar el auricular –en que puedo…-Sasuke volvió a lamerla lo que hizo que no acabara la frase y lanzara un gemido ahogado.

-¿Sakura?-era Naruto el que llamaba –estas un poco agitada ¿estás bien?-

-Sí…yo-Sasuke adentró de nuevo su lengua y comenzó a recorrer su clítoris con movimientos circulares –solo….-tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir-corrí para contestarte. Sasuke seguía torturándola allá abajo y Sakura solo quería gritar pero el teléfono se lo impedía. El moreno abrió más las piernas de la peli rosa.

-¿Llegarás temprano hoy?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Sí…yo..¡Oh Dios!-ya no pudo contenerse Sasuke había aumenta el ritmo de su lengua sobre su clítoris, y ahora se disponía a hurgar en todo su interior –Nos vemos-le dijo con poco aliento y le colgó.

Siguió lamiendo su interior hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo, lanzó un gemido tan fuerte, que el moreno no supo que la música había sido de mucha ayuda. Se alejó de ella y procedió a quitarse la ropa que le quedaba a él, mientras veía como el pecho de Sakura bajaba y subía con cierta rapidez. Le indicó a Sakura que se pusiera de pie, le dio vuelta a Sakura para que quedara de espaldas y con su cinturón le ató las manos por detrás.

-¿Qué haces?-protestó la peli rosa.

-Shhhh-la calló el moreno y puso su corbata en la boca de ella –Esto no sería tan necesario si no gimieras tan alto, hace quince minutos que volvieron todos- Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y con el dedo índice le indico que fuera hacia él. Sakura se subió al sillón con las rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Sasuke, el moreno la tuvo que ayudar un poco pues al no poder sostenerse casi se caía en una ocasión, el se rió y Sakura lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. La alzó un poco, y la penetro con su miembro, a pesar de la corbata Sasuke pudo oír el gemido. Sus manos de él estaban en las caderas de ella, para dirigir el mismo los movimientos, la subía y bajaba a su antojo en un principió, después la peli rosa lo hacía por ella misma. Llevó su manó a la espalda de ella, lo que Sakura aprovecho para poderse recargar y hacer su cuello hacia atrás. Atrapó un seno de Sakura con sus labios y lo succionó, podía sentir como la peli rosa se tensaba y más cuando llevó la otra manó a los glúteos de esta y se encargó de apretujarlos.

Podía notar un hilo de saliva por la barbilla de Sakura, sin dejar de penetrarla, lamió desde el cuello hasta el inicio de la corbata. Notaba que la peli rosa estaba por llegar al clímax, le quitó la corbata y besó vorazmente, para evitar que emitiera algún sonido, sintió como esta intentó zafarse pero siguió impidiéndoselo, el se corrió y Sakura cayó cansada sobre él hombro de él. Le bajo la corbata y la desamarró. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y así se quedaron por varios minutos.

Se vistieron rápidamente, ya tenían bastante práctica en ello, hace un año que mantenían relaciones sexuales, pero hace año y medio que Sakura le era infiel a su esposo, hubiera comenzado a tener sexo desde antes, pero tanto Sakura como Sasuke se sentían bastante culpables en un inicio.

–Has checado las fechas ¿cierto?- le habló el moreno mientras se ponía su sacó

Al escuchar esto, Sakura se quedó pensando, era cierto, no había checado las fechas para saber cuando estaba ovulando o no, Sasuke siempre estuvo dispuesto a usar condón, pero ella se negaba, alegando que no le gustaba y era cierto no le gustaba.

-Sí, yo las revisé-mintió.

-Bien, ¿Quién te llamó?-

-Fue Naruto-dijo mientras abrochaba los botones de su blusa.

-¡Qué!, ¿por qué no le colgaste?-

-Alguien no me permitía estar en mis cinco sentidos-

-Mmmm, ¿tú y Naruto tienen relaciones?-

-Eso es personal-dijo molesta Sakura.

-Eso quiere decir que sí-

-No, desde hace seis meses no me acuesto con él-

-¿Y él no sospecha?-

-No, además el también luego tiene mucho trabajo y cuando llega me encuentra dormida y cuando él quiere hacerlo yo alegó que tengo jaqueca-

-¿No piensas tener hijos?-

-Hoy estas muy preguntón-

-Solo tengo curiosidad-

-Bien, pues si querías saber, estuve embaraza pero tuve un aborto y perdí al bebé- dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Naruto, no lo mencionó nunca-

-Lo perdí a los cuatro meses y en ese tiempo tu saliste del país, tal vez por eso nunca lo mencionó, ¿podemos cambiar el tema?-

-Lo siento, ¿nos veremos mañana?-

Sakura volteó hacia él, una vez que acabo de vestirse –siempre te veo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me refería a eso-

-¿Sexo?, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo tan seguido-se quejó la peli rosa. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-A mí tampoco me gustaba mucho, hasta que empecé contigo-le susurró a la oreja –pero está bien, nos tomaremos un descanso-Sakura suspiró al oír eso, lo que pasaba es que justo en esos días estaba ovulando, esperaba no tener consecuencias por los descuidos. La besó en los labios antes de salir de la oficina de ella, tomó los papeles para cubrirse su corbata que estaba un poco sucia y la cerró la puerta. Se quedó mirando la puerta como niña tonta, hasta que ella misma se regaño y volvió a sus deberes.

Shikamaru observó como su amigo se dirigía al elevador, vio que este se dirigía a su piso de trabajo, así que tomó el otro, no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de que lo había estado vigilando. Cuando salió del elevador, Naruto ya estaba en su escritorio, pero en pocos minutos se puso de pie y fue a la impresora, Shikamaru aprovechó para sentarse en su lugar y actuar totalmente normal.

-Tardaste mucho-le dijo al rubio cuando volvió.

-Sí, yo tuve que hacer una llamada-Notó que Naruto guardo un sobre en su mochila y luego se la puso.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí, hablaré con Kakashi, pero la verdad es que no puedo concentrarme con todo esto-

Shikamaru le asintió y el rubio fue la oficina de su jefe para avisarle y seguramente para oír como perdería un día de sueldo, por suerte le pagaban tan bien, que no sufriría mucho por eso.

A pesar de no haber hecho nada en el trabajo ese día y regresar temprano, llegó a su casa poco antes de la nueve de la noche, al razón es que manejo muy lento, la verdad es que casi cada veinte minutos apagaba el auto y se detenía a pensar.

-Sr. Naruto, llegó temprano-le dijo Hinata su ama de llaves con una sonrisa, como siempre lo recibí –La cena ya está casi lista-

Naruto se dirigió a las escaleras –Yo no cenaré, solo sírvele a Sakura –

-¿Está enfermo, Sr. Naruto?, usted nunca deja pasar una comida-

-Sí Hinata, creo que algo me cayó mal, cuando llegué Sakura avísame-

-Por supuesto-

Se dirigió a su recámara y se quedó allí recostado en su cama hasta que Hinata como a las nueve y media le avisó que Sakura ya había llegado.

-Dile, que me daré un baño, que empiece a cenar-

-Como diga-

Hinata le dijo a Sakura lo que Naruto le pidió, esta no objeto nada pues se moría de hambre, después de todo algo le había impedido tomar su almuerzo, al recordar esto se rió por lo bajo y comenzó a comer. Naruto no apareció hasta que ella hubo tomado su café y leía el periódico, seguramente él ya había senado y era por eso que la dejo cenando sola a ella.

Naruto se acercó a donde estaba sentada –Hola mi amor-le dijo sonriente. Naruto no le contestó tan sólo le puso un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa.

-Esto es para ti-

Sakura tomó el sobre y lo abrió, dentro de él había unas hojas, las sacó y al verlas sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, eran fotos de ella y Sasuke teniendo sexo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco -¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

-Veo que son verdad, entonces, tenía la esperanza de que fueran alteradas, pero después de llamarte y escuchar como gemías, ver tu reacción y recordar los rasguños de tu espalda. Creo que ya no me quedan dudas-

-Naruto no es…-se puso de pie frente a su marido, quien tenía llorosos.

-¿No es lo que pienso? Me engañas Sakura y quien sabe desde cuando, quiero el divorcio-Naruto después de decir esto salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Sakura se sentó de nuevo y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, comenzó a llorar aunque no sabía exactamente por qué Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a jalarse los cabellos, mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, lloraba de coraje, por haber sido tan estúpida como para pensar que nunca la descubrirían. La verdad es que no le interesaba mucho el dejar a Naruto, bien sabía que desde hace tiempo no lo amaba, ni estaba segura de haberlo amado alguna vez.

Su esposo se había visto muy decidido al pedirle el divorcio, algo que no podía permitirse, sus padres la matarían. Pero para que se mintiera a ella misma, además de sus padres, le importaba mucho lo que la gente pudiera pensar de ella, porque al final de todo, se sabría el porqué del divorcio.

Su madre muchas veces cuando era prometida de Naruto, le preguntó si estaba segura de lo sentía por él, Sakura en ese entonces le dijo sí a todas esas preguntas, incluso se lo preguntó minutos antes de casarse, así que ahora llegarle y decirle a su madre que se iba a divorciar sería, sería darle motivos para reprenderla y hacerla un tanto feliz. Además su matrimonio comenzó a desmoronarse desde su aborto, Naruto siempre la estuvo apoyando y tratando de animarla pero era ella la que no ponía de su parte. Sobre Sasuke, estaba convencida de que solo era una simple aventura nada más, así como había empezado podía terminar.

Se imagino a Sasuke besándola, como siempre lo hacía, lleno de pasión y haciéndole el amor, Sakura se desconecto del mundo de en esos momentos.

-¡Detente Sakura!-se regaño a ella misma. Ya sabía lo que haría, se alejaría de Sasuke, con unos meses lejos de él lo olvidaría, e incluso podría intentar que las cosas funcionaran de nuevo con Naruto.

Espero a Naruto despierta, el rubio llegó hasta la una de la madrugada, no parecía que hubiera tomado, además de que Naruto no era de esos, el rubio al verla en la cama leyendo un libro bajo la mirada y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

-Naruto, espera, debemos hablar-

-Ya hablamos lo necesario-

-Naruto, por favor, solo escúchame-

Se sentó en el tocador de Sakura y apenas la miró, además de que la peli rosa podía notar claramente la tristeza en sus ojos, algo que de verdad le partió el alma.

-Yo me acosté con Sasuke, pero solo fue eso, una aventura-

-¿Hace cuanto que me engañas?-

-Hace una semana-le mintió descaradamente

-Tú y Sasuke se odiaban-

-Y aún nos odiamos-segunda mentira de la noche-solo que no sé la presión del trabajo, me llevó a hacer esas cosas.

-¿Por qué siempre que quiero estar contigo, pones pretextos?-

-Por cansancio, dolor de cabeza-tercera mentira-eso es todo.

-Tú ya no me amas-

-Eso no es cierto, te amo, pero es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, me canso, eso es todo, Naruto yo te amo-cuarta mentira, deberás que se estaba volviendo una gran mentirosa y Sakura lo sabía.

-Como digas-

-Naruto, creo que lo mejor es que deje mi trabajo, además de que es sofocante servirá…-

-Para alejarte de la tentación-acabo Naruto por ella.

-Sí, se que cometí un error, pero merezco una oportunidad-

Naruto no dijo nada después de eso, tan solo se fue del cuarto y la peli rosa pudo oír cómo se metía en ele de huéspedes. No estaba segura de cuál sería la respuesta de Naruto, pero de verdad que pedía que le dieran otra oportunidad, aunque no sabía si se lo merecía con tantas mentiras. Al siguiente día le presentó la renuncia a su jefe, quien se quedó impactado, sin embargo le dijo que tendría que acabar el caso y podía irse.

Sasuke y ella habían sido para trabajar en un caso juntos, el próximo jueves se celebraría la última audiencia y ellos podían irse. Para suerte de ella estuvieron tan ocupados en eso que no les dio tiempo de otra cosa, de pronto solo se besaban, pero Sakura se encargaba de no pasar de eso, además de con el cansancio que tenían y las pocas horas de sueño era un poco fácil evitarlo. Sin embargo para el lunes ya se estaban besando en el sillón de la oficina de él, podía sentir como el moreno acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de su ropa, pero de pronto lo recordó, no podía hacer lo que seguía.

-Sasuke, hoy no-

-¿Por?-dijo besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ya sabes hoy son los días en que no puedo-

-Oh-Sasuke se separó de ella –ya veo-se fue al escritorio y siguieron con el trabajo.

Shikamaru decidió llevar a un bar a su amigo, lo veía tan deprimido que fue lo único que s ele había ocurrido hacer, la verdad Naruto no le había contado mucho sobre la situación de su matrimonio, aunque por lo visto no iba por divorcio. Solo se tomó un trago y después de eso se fue. Llegó a donde había estacionado su auto, pero al sacar las llaves para abrirlo se le cayeron y se maldijo a sí mismo.

-¿Naruto?-

El rubio no reconoció la voz que dijo, su nombre, por lo que se enderezo rápidamente. Frente a él había una chicha de cabellos negros y ojos castaños -¿Nana?-dijo con duda y la chica le sonrió.

-Naruto, tiempo sin verte-lo abrazó con efusividad y el rubio le correspondió.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó la chica rompiendo el contacto.

-Bien-mintió el rubio -¿Y tú?, casi seis años sin verte-

-Sí, mis padres me mandaron al extranjero a estudiar, supe que te casaste, bueno fue lo único que me dijo mi primo-

Y justo cuando oyó la mención de "primo" Naruto sintió un dolor en el estomago, su primo era Sasuke, de quien en esos momentos no quería saber nada –si me casé, poco después de que te fuiste-

-¿Y ya existe un pequeño Naruto o es pequeña?-

-No, aún no-

-Qué triste, sería igual de insoportable que tú-

-Oye-le reclamó sonriente Naruto –Pero supongo que tienes razón-

-Bueno, debo irme, espero nos veamos pronto de nuevo, de todos modos estaré en casa de mi primo por si quieres hablar, charlar, o lo que sea –le dijo la chica nerviosa –bueno nos vemos-se despidió besando la mejilla de Naruto.

Naruto tuvo mucho trabajo a consecuencia de su salida aquél día, Kakashi le mando buscar uno de sus libros de _Icha Icha Paradise, _ el problema era que estaba agotado, así que lo tenía todo el tiempo buscándolo. Cuando llegaba a su casa se limitaba a tirarse a la cama y quedarse dormido, incluso muchas veces no se quitaba el traje.

Llegó el jueves, el caso se había llevado un día anterior, ella y Sasuke ganaron, sin embargo era el día en que ella se iba, no le mencionó nunca a nada a Sasuke, además de que Naruto había dejado la recámara de huéspedes al segundo día, así que lo asumió como una oportunidad que le daba. Tenía pocas cosas en su oficina por lo que solo requirió de una caja para llevarse todo, no se despidió de nadie, pues sabía que la llenarían de preguntas que ella no querría responder, por lo que se esperaría a la hora del almuerzo y saldría corriendo.

Llegó el momento, se espero a que se vaciará el lugar y entonces abrió la puerta, sin embargo el moreno estaba sentado en el escritorio de su asistente sin quitarle la mirada de encima -¿No te vas a despedir?-le dijo con enojo.

-Yo…nos vemos-fue lo único que pudo decir y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador.

-Sasori, me dijo que te ibas, pensó que ella el culpable, por nuestras constantes peleas-la tomó del brazo para detenerla y obligarla a que volteara a mirarlo - ¿Lo soy, te vas por mí?.

-Sí-

-Pero…-

-Sasuke, no puedo seguir con lo que creamos, lo siento, yo tengo que intentar que mi matrimonio vuelva a ser el de antes, contigo cerca no podré-se zafo del agarre y siguió su camino, ya estaba cerca del ascensor, por lo que solo apretó el botón.

-Sakura-era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, siempre había usado su apellido –te amo-supo que Sasuke no mentía en lo que decía, pero en vez de voltear y responderle con la misma frase, el elevador se abrió y ella entro en él, bajo la mirada todo ese tiempo, para así no encontrarse con la cara de Sasuke y que todo se viniera abajo.

Para cuando volvió a casa comenzó a llorar, pensó que sería la última vez, pero se convirtió en la primera de muchas, Naruto ya prácticamente no estaba en la casa, lo que quería decir que la evitaba y luego no podía sacar a Sasuke de su cabeza, todo el tiempo pensaba en él, pero sobre todo no podía olvidar como había comenzado todo.

_Llegó enojada a trabajar ese día, el maldito Uchiha que tenía su oficina cruzando el pasillo, le había ganado nuevamente en la corte, como lo odiaba, siempre que se enfrentaban el maldito tenía más ases bajo la manga que ella, tan solo dos veces le había ganado, y eso porque el cliente de Sasuke era totalmente culpable._

_-¡Ah!-gritó de desesperación mientras rompía un conjunto de papeles, para calmar su frustración. En serio que no lo soportaba, ni quería verlo de nuevo. Tocaron a la puerta, era su asistente._

_-Srita. Haruno, su jefe la llama-a pesar de estar casada, siguió usando su apellido, después de todo era un abogada famosa, opacada por el idiota de Sasuke. Camino a la oficina de su jefe y justo cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba la razón de sus pesadillas, Sasuke Uchiha, ahora que iba a echarle a perder._

_-Sakura, pasa-le dijo con delicadeza su jefe –toma asiento-_

_Tuvo que sentarse junto al moreno, lo cual no le gusto para nada, incluso se molestó cuando en la boda estuvo sentado a unas mesas de la de ella, porque era el padrino. Cuando iba a su casa para ver a Naruto, ella optaba por salirse y dejarlos solos. Pensar que creía que después de la escuela ya no tendía que competir con él, pues muy equivocada estaba, acabaron trabajando en el mismo buffet._

_-Ustedes son mis mejores abogados-habló Sasori-por lo que les otorgaré un caso, quiero que trabajen juntos, sé que no se llevan bien, pero espero que lo hagan, si pierden el caso, por sus problemas los dos acabaran en la calle, entienden-_

_-Sí-dijeron los dos como niños regañados._

_El caso era bastante complicado, tuvieron que quedarse varias noches para ponerse de acuerdo, aunque solo acababan peleándose._

_-¡Eres una tonta!, como piensas que convenceremos al jurado con eso-_

_-¡Como si tú idea fuera mejor!-_

_-¡Sí lo es!-_

_-¡Quieres exponer a la víctima!-_

_-¡Ganaremos al jurado con eso!-_

_-¡Uchiha, Haruno!-era su jefe que había entrado a la oficina donde estaban –¡Es la tercera noche que tengo que oír sus gritos y el cuarto día que oigo quejas de los empleados, o comienzan a llevarse bien o pongan música a todo volumen!_

_Sus peleas siguieron, pero ahora acompañadas de música lo que hacía que los empleados ya no sufrieran jaquecas. Ganaron el caso, pero aún así siguieron peleando._

_-Sabes que ganamos por mi estrategia-le decía Sasuke._

_-La cual corregí-dijo molesta la peli rosa_

_Entraron al ascensor al mismo, Sakura se puso del lado derecho mientras que el moreno del izquierdo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo guardaron silencio, hasta que el elevador se atascó._

_-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Sakura._

_-De seguro se atoró, por lo gorda que estas-Sasuke comenzó a reírse de su propio comentario. _

_Sakura se enfureció tanto con el comentario que preparó su mano para cachetearlo –Te odio tanto-su mano ya había tomado vuelo, para dar en la mejilla del moreno, pero este se vio más rápido y la detuvo, la tomo fuertemente y la jaló hacia él. Tomando su cintura de ella, y sin previo aviso la besó. Sakura trató de zafarse, pero Sasuke la atrajo más hacia él, comenzó a profundizar más el beso, al punto en que ella se dejo llevar. Llevó su mano a la nuca del moreno, ese beso estaba siendo completamente embriagador para ella, tanto que cuando menos lo supo, la lengua de él, estaba dentro de su boca._

_El elevador volvió a funcionar sin que se dieran cuenta, el sonido que hacía este al abrirse fue el que los hizo separarse. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y fue Sakura la primera en salir de ahí._

_Llegó a su casa y se lavó los dientes con fuerza, además de que sentía una inmensa culpa, pero ya mañana se vengaría de Sasuke. _

_Al otro día el moreno estaba en la oficina de ella, sentado y esperándola como si fuera un cliente -¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo sin voltear a verlo y fue a abrir la ventana._

_-No sé explicar lo de ayer-_

_-De seguro, solo fue una broma tuya para divertirte-cerró la puerta, si comenzaban a pelear Sasori iría a regañarlos._

_-No, lo fue, ni yo mismo se porque lo hice-_

_-Olvidemos lo que paso y punto-_

_-De acuerdo, no se lo digas a Naruto-_

_Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, pudo notar como este ya iba hacia su puerta, cuando de pronto –al diablo-dijo el moreno y fue hacia ella, la beso nuevamente, como ese día en el elevador, solo hubo una diferencia a comparación de esa vez, Sakura no se opuso en ningún momento._

_Y así fue como comenzaron, al inicio solo eran besos, luego el moreno la invitaba a cenar, estuvieron varias veces a punto de tener relaciones en la oficina de ella, pero siempre que ya iban a empezar a deshacerse de la ropa, les llegaba la culpa a ambos y terminaban por despedirse. Pero cuando la culpa los atacaba con mayor fuerza, era cuando el moreno iba a cenar a casa de ellos, Naruto lo trataba como siempre, sin sospechar nada mientras que ellos dos, solo mentían actuando como si aún se odiaran._

_Pero el día que al parecer la culpa desapareció de ambos fue cuando Sasuke la llevó a cenar a su apartamento, se suponía que cenarían ahí, incluso Sasuke pidió la cena a domicilio. Comenzaron a besarse en medio de la cocina y el comedor, se besaban con desesperación. Sasuke la cargó, ella rodea la cintura de él con sus piernas, para tener un mayor agarre. _

_La llevó a la habitación, la recostó a ella en la cama quien se hizo a un lado para que el siguiera. Ambos ya estaban acostados, Sakura sobre él sin dejar de besarlo. Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke, la cual cuando estuvo abierta permitió que la mano de ella recorriera todo el pecho del moreno, la abrió un poco más y dirigió sus labios a uno de los pectorales, besó toda esa parte y luego se dirigió al cuello. Sasuke mientras tanto recorría su espalda; llegó al inició de la falda y bajó el cierre de esta, después desabrochó la blusa y Sakura se separo de él para deshacerse de las prendas, el moreno tampoco se quedó atrás y apresuró a quitarse todas sus ropas._

_Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos completamente invirtieron los lugares, se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a besarse, Sakura se aferró a la espalda de él. Sasuke beso todo el cuerpo de la peli rosa, obteniendo gemidos a cambio. Y cuando llegó el momento con su rodilla abrió ligeramente las piernas de Sakura y la penetró, ella se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda, clavándole las uñas, cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, besaba su abdomen y pechos mientras daba las embestidas hasta que llegaron al clímax y cayeron dormidos._

_Esa noche no volvía a su casa, Naruto le llamó varias veces, pero acabó recibiendo un mensaje de ella, de que supuestamente se había quedado trabajando. Los encuentros entre ellos se volvieron más frecuentes, y poco a poco se fue alejando de Naruto, tanto que el rubio le reclamaba constante._

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que dejo su trabajo, ya no supo más de Sasuke, quien después de haberse ido ese día le mando mensajes e incluso e-mails, pero ella no contestó a ninguno y en menos de dos meses los dejo de recibir. Trabajaba en un pequeño buffet, donde le pagaban prácticamente una tercera parte de su sueldo anterior, sin embargo, contaba con más tiempo libre y podía relajarse un poco, pero siempre que dejaba de pensar en el trabajo acababa recordando a Sasuke, sobre todo las últimas palabras de él.

Había intentado de nuevo acostarse con Naruto, pero siempre acaba huyendo, le decía que no podía, que la perdonara y le diera tiempo, pero también él se canso y ahora era él quien ponía los pretextos para no llegar a la casa. Supo instantáneamente que Naruto la engañaba, pero no le podía reclamar nada, ella había tenido la culpa. Por lo que sabía que en poco tiempo ambos disolverían el matrimonio.

Un día volvió a casa, decidió no cenar pues se sentía bastante e incluso volvió el estomago, no le dio importancia pero el suceso se siguió repitiendo los siguientes tres días.

-¡Ay no!-dijo mientras hincada frente a la tasa del baño –ay no, ay no- se lavó los dientes y salió corriendo de su casa. Fue a la farmacia y luego volvió para encerrarse de nuevo en el baño, se hizo la prueba y espero lo necesario. Corrió a ver el resultado -¡Ay no!-suponiendo que la prueba estuviera en lo correcto, estaba embarazada y sabía perfectamente de quien era. Se quedó como una hora acostada viendo al techo mientras pensaba que hacer, sin soltar la prueba de embarazo.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó el teléfono, hizo una cita con el doctor y luego siguió pensando. Ya no podía seguir con la farsa de matrimonio, ya tendría un hijo de otra persona y era obvio que todos sabrían que de Naruto no era, a solo que el bebé saliera totalmente parecido a ella, lo cual era muy poco probable. Se mordió las uñas un buen rato y luego recibió un mensaje de Naruto, haciéndole saber que no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. Fue cuando se decidió tomó una hoja de papel, escribió algo en ella y luego comenzó a hacer sus maletas.

Salió de la casa, se subió a su auto sin saber a dónde ir hasta que pensó en su amiga Ino, hace mucho que no la veía, esperaba que siguiera viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Tocaron a la puerta, Ino fue directamente a abrirla y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba- ¡Sakura!-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro-

Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala -¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-No gracias-

-Bueno y ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

-Yo…-

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto notando que al parecer Sakura escondía algo –Peleaste con Naruto.

-No, yo…lo deje-

-¿Por qué?- se exaltó Ino -¿Te golpeo?, porque si lo hizo yo…-

-¡Ino!, cálmate, no me golpeo ni nada, yo lo engañe…con su mejor amigo-

-¿Sasuke?-Ino se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida –pero si tú lo odiabas-

-Lo sé, pero todo cambio y yo…lo engañe y luego intente olvidarlo y todo, pero no funcionó-

-Supongo que quieres que te de asilo por unos días-

-¿Puedes?-

-Sip, pero me parece que no has acabado de decir todo-

-¿Tú qué crees que paso?-

-Estas embarazada- adivino Ino y Sakura solo asintió -¿Le vas a decir?-

-¿A Sasuke?, no, no lo creo, además hace como dos meses que no se de él-

-Pero Sakura-por lo visto estaba a punto de regañarla –Debe saberlo, ¿por qué no quieres decírselo, el te dejo?-

-No, yo fui-

-Entonces…-

-Sasuke, nunca quiso tener hijos, eso lo dijo una vez platicando con Naruto, además siempre estaba al pendiente de los días en que no era seguro que no tuviéramos relaciones-

-Pero, yo creo que deberías, ¿o es que lo suyo, solo fue eso?, sexo-

-Yo….-Sakura desvió la mirada a la cocina de Ino –No sé, el último día que lo vi me dijo que me amaba-

-Pero por lo visto tú no-

-¡No lo sé!-

-¿Y Naruto, sabe de tu embarazo?-

-No, le deje una nota, le dije que ya no podía con la farsa, que le pusiera la demanda de divorcio-

-Qué fácil te salvaste del problema-

Volteó a ver a su amiga con una mirada severa –Sí al parecer sí-le contestó muy poco animada.

No volvió a saber de Naruto, hasta que este le mando un mensaje para avisarle que le mandará su dirección o fuera personalmente a firmar los papeles del divorcio, optó por lo segundo, ambos tuvieron que verse nuevamente, Naruto no se veía enojado, al contrario lo veía tranquilo e incluso un poco feliz, le pidió que la dejará ir por sus cosas faltantes, el rubio no se negó. Después vino lo peor le dijo a su madre que estaba divorciada y tal como lo esperaba, primero le grito, luego le dijo "te lo dije, eso no iba a funcionar", pero nunca le mencionó sobre su embarazo, tal vez lo haría cuando el niño tuviera 20 años ya sus padres no pudieran reprenderle tanto.

Ino por su parte la dejo vivir con ella, compartían el alquiler y los gastos, pero de vez en cuando le insistía en que debía decírselo a Sasuke, ella seguía negándose.

-Entonces ¿ya sabes?-le preguntó Ino.

-Ya sé qué-

-Si amas a Sasuke-

-De nuevo con eso, Ino, no des lata-

-Lo amas, es obvio-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces porque siempre que duermes, dices su nombre-

Ese fue un golpe para Sakura quien no supo que contestar. Todos los días pensaba en Sasuke, incluso estuvo a punto de llamarlo varias veces, pero se sentía culpable después de saber como lo había dejado la última vez, en todos los mensajes que le mando siempre le ponía que la amaba, pero cuando intentó contestarle, no supo que poner, si decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo o contestarle con lo mismo.

Los meses fueron pasando, ya casi estaba por dar a luz, Ino se la pasaba cuidándola, desde los siete los meses ya le tenía lista la maleta por si algo pasara, además de que a los ocho la obligo a que se saliera de trabajar y se quedará en casa a descansar. Nadie más que Ino, supo cuando tuvo a su hijo, su madre la corrió de la casa, técnicamente la desheredo, aunque Sakura sabía que ya se le pasaría en poco tiempo, pero para ella era preferible que nadie supiera.

-¿Cómo le vas a poner?-le preguntó Ino, mientras cargaba al bebé.

-Mmmm Paul…-

-¿Paul?-

-Paul, por Paul McCartney y Sasuke-

-Por Sasuke, no me digas, que ganas de desgraciarle la vida a tu hijo-

-Suena lindo Paul Sasuke-

-¿Y dices que no lo amas?-

-A Paul McCartney, siempre lo he amado, de hecho ponía su música mientras Sasuke y yo…-

-Me refería a Sasuke, cabeza hueca-

-Ah, el…-

-Sakura ya acéptalo-

-Tal vez un poquito-Ino roló los ojos ante aquella respuesta.

Sakura decidió mudarse después de tener a su hijo, Ino se despidió de ella y le prometió que la iría a visitar, claro que antes de eso, volvió con la insistencia de que le dijera a Sasuke.

En menos de lo que esperaba pasaron tres años, Ino la iba a visitar de vez en cuando, además de que se la pasaba malcriando a su hijo, y Sakura tenía que reprenderla. Un día su amiga se llevó a Paul al parque de diversiones, mientras Sakura se fue a hacer las compras y después trabajaría en un caso. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, las bolsas se le cayeron de las manos, ahí sentado en su mesa estaba Sasuke, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hacia ella –Necesitaba verte-

Sakura cerró la puerta del apartamento, por lo visto Sasuke no se iría rápido -¿Para?-le preguntó mientras recogía las cosas y el moreno le ayudaba, aunque eso la ponía bastante nerviosa.

-¿Para?-se rió Sasuke-Te amo, siempre pienso en ti, y necesitaba verte, además de que te divorciaste de Naruto y tu nunca me buscaste, acaso tú no…-Sakura lo calló con un beso.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Bueno Naruto me dio pistas-

-Ya se hablan de nuevo-

-Algo así, después de que lo encontré con mi prima, en mi cama-remarcó eso último- y nos peleamos a golpes- después de que me reclamó y me dijera que soy un Idiota, que al parecer no te amaba, porque nunca te fui a buscar cuando acabo lo suyo y me dijera que ama a mi prima, si nos volvimos a hablar-

-¿Con que era con tu prima?- dijo sonriendo la peli rosa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?-

-Naruto me empezó a "engañar al final-

-Por eso lo dejaste- le preguntó incrédulo.

-En parte, pero no has respondido como supiste donde estaba, solo Ino sabía…-

-Ino le dijo un día a Naruto que estabas en esta ciudad, el me lo dijo y bueno tuve que investigar por mi cuenta-

-¿Le fuiste a preguntar a Ino?-

-Sí, de hecho-

-¿Te dijo algo más?-

-No-

-Sakura, yo solo quiero respuestas, quiero saber porque decidiste acabar con lo nuestro si era claro que lo que tenía que acabarse era tu relación con Naruto, porque siempre sentí que me quisiste decir algo el día que te dije que te amaba, pero te lo guardaste y porque siento que me escondes algo importante-

-Yo…-la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

-¡Mami!-Era Ino con su hijo quien corrió a abrasarla, quien se quedó boquiabierta al ver la escena.

-Paul- le gritó Ino –Olvide algo en el parque, acompáñame. Ino prácticamente entro por el niño y lo cargo para llevarse lo de nuevo.

Sakura volteó de nuevo a ver la cara del moreno, la cual al parecer estaba en shock – Sasuke…-

-Sakura, acaso…-

-¡Callaté!, Si me alejé de ti, fue porque no quería tener un divorcio en mi vida, sé que es estúpido y lo sé, pero temía porque dijeran las demás personas de mí, en especial mi madre –la peli rosa hablaba demasiado rápido – así que intenté que Naruto y yo tuviéramos la relación de antes, pero fue inútil, al parecer ninguno de los dos ya no sentía nada por el otro. Luego me enteré que estaba embarazada y era obvio que era tuyo, Ino me dijo que te dijera, pero me negué porque tú siempre dijiste que no querías hijos, además de que eras bastante paranoico con mis fechas. Así que decidí dejar a Naruto además de que estaba embarazada, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, porque te amo, y en ningún momento salías de mi mente…-Sasuke oyó lo que había querido oír todo ese tiempo, la abrazo y luego la beso.

-¿Cómo sabes que no querías hijos?-

-Se lo dijiste a Naruto una vez-

-Sakura, Naruto estaba molestándome con que si tenía hijos serían como él, por eso le dijo que no quería hijos de ser así, pero al parecer nos detestábamos tanto que no pusiste atención, además era paranoico con tus fechas, porque no nos cuidábamos, era por eso, creía que la que no quería hijos eras tú-

Seguían abrazados, Sakura se sentía aliviada, ya había dicho todo lo que hubiera querido decirle desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Paul…Sasuke-

-Al menos no tiene el cabello rosado-

-¡Oye!-le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y luego volvió a abrazarlo.

Ino volvió dentro de una hora, se encontró con Sasuke en la cocina cocinando junto a la peli rosa.

-Hola-le dijo el niño al moreno -¿Quién eres?-Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura.

-Es un amigo, ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos?-le dijo Sakura al niño.

-Bien cuando le dirán, la verdad-dijo Ino molesta.

-No tardaremos-

-Más les vale, no quiero que lo averigüé cuando tenga 16 años, porque sea idéntico al "amigo de su madre"-

-No es idéntico a Sasuke-

-Solo tiene tu barbilla…y tu carácter lamentablemente-

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, se sentaron a comer, Sasuke se sentó junto a Sakura, mientras Ino peleaba con el pequeño Paul para que fuera a comer, a veces parecía que era la nana de ese niño. Cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, Sasuke tomó fuertemente la mano de Sakura por debajo del mantel y no la soltó, al fin no necesitaron de usar de dos cubiertos a la vez para esa comida.


End file.
